


Said in Your Sleep

by Alaynes_Mirror



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaynes_Mirror/pseuds/Alaynes_Mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Battle of Hogwarts. Harry is staying at The Burrow and he and Ginny are still not quite together. But then there comes a morning when it is only the two of them in the house, when she walks past his room and hears him say her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said in Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any Harry Potter fanfiction before but I ship Ginny and Harry so hard, I just had to get this out of my head! Hope you all enjoy it, smut is always fun to write ;)

Ginny Weasley leaned heavily against the kitchen counter and looked out of the window at the wide open fields that surrounded The Burrow. She watched as a summer breeze came sweeping across the grass and noted how the conditions were perfect for a game of Quidditch. Not that there was anyone to play with, however, since her family had gone out for the day. There was only one other person in the house with her and he was fast asleep, since it was still early. Ginny looked up at the ceiling and wondered whether she could go and wake him so they could play a one-on-one match.

But she shook her head as though trying to physically rid herself of the thought. The definition of Ginny’s relationship with Harry Potter was somewhat of a question mark these days. It had been a year since the Battle of Hogwarts and although the two of them clearly liked each other, even loved each other, not much had been said on the subject. There had been such heavy burdens on their shoulders; too much grief and pain to be able to think about something as bright and hopeful as love. Not when there were so many that they knew would never be able to love again. 

Ginny thought of Tonks, of Lupin and of Fred; her brother who was always so full of life and laughter. Now he was gone and the family had been left feeling like a body that had lost one of its limbs. Losing his twin, George had been affected worst by Fred’s death, these days he seemed like the echo of a long lost voice; somehow smaller, emptier. Ginny sniffed and looked up again, willing the tears not to come this time. Crying would not help Fred now. Nothing would. She took a deep breath, deciding that she needed a distraction, and made her way up to the stairs. She would get dressed and grab her broomstick for some solo training outside, like she used to do when she was younger.  
As usual Harry was staying in Ron’s room, which Ginny had to pass in order to get to her own. As she went by she noticed his door was slightly ajar, and was just about to walk past it when a weak voice called out her name from inside the room. Ginny stopped. The voice was definitely Harry’s but it sounded feeble. Perhaps in pain. Heart hammering against her chest she hurried forward, yanked the door open and stepped inside. 

Her eyes darted around the room attempting to locate the source of the voice, afraid of what she might find. The room was filled with a warm, orange light cast by the morning sun as it attempted to break through the thick maroon curtains. There were two beds, the larger was Ron’s and empty, but the second one was occupied by a dark figure. Once Ginny’s eyes had adjusted to the gloom she saw with relief that Harry was fast asleep, his face peaceful. 

_He must have been dreaming,_ she thought with a smile.

Ron had often mentioned how frequently Harry spoke in his sleep, although she knew that was usually because he was having a nightmare or a vision, but from the look on his face his current dream must be a nice one. She knew she should go now that she had made sure Harry was not in any danger or pain, but somehow she could not bring herself to turn away. Quietly she crept further into the room, her eyes never leaving Harry’s frame. Ginny stifled a laugh as she saw how he was lying on the bed; spread eagled with his legs tangled in the duvet. He was also wearing, Ginny noticed with a slightly hitched breath, only a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt which was racked up to reveal part of his torso. Her heart thumped against her ribs in a way that had nothing to do with her earlier fear as she took in his slightly parted lips, and dark eyelashes that flickered as he dreamt. His black hair was even more untidy in sleep than it normally was when he was awake, and Ginny had to fight the urge to smooth it down. Seeing Harry without his glasses was a small source of pleasure for her because it always made him seem somehow younger, more care-free than he had been able to be these last few years.

“Ginny,” Harry said again, his voice faint in sleep. “Please.”

Ginny continued to watch him, enjoying the sound of her name on his lips, and wondered what kind of dream he was having with her in it. Then Harry gave a sudden shudder and groaned, making Ginny raise an eyebrow. She had a suspicion now and looked down to see that, sure enough, his boxers looked unnaturally tight. She knew she should have felt embarrassed or guilty at seeing him like this but all she felt was a thrill run through her and an ache to be near him. She sat down beside him, careful to avoid his sprawled limbs.

Harry gave another groan. “Ginny.”

Hearing him say her name like that made Ginny feel as though no one had ever said it before, like she was seeing herself in a new, tender light. It was the final push Ginny needed and she finally gave in, pushing a lock of Harry’s dark hair out of his face. She looked into the sleeping face of the boy she loved and bent down, brushing her lips against his. 

****

Harry had been having the most wonderful dream, though he could not remember what it had been about. He knew it had involved him and Ginny and not much else, which was exactly what had made it so wonderful. Harry was no longer haunted by Voldemort’s presence in his dreams since his death last year, yet Harry was still often plagued by nightmares after everything that he had seen and experienced. It was a welcome change when he would dream instead about something as beautiful and warm as Ginny. Harry sighed, half in the world of sleep and half in the world of wake, enjoying the time before he would have to eventually get up. He was also beginning to remember that the dream had also not involved clothes, and while Harry was entirely inexperienced in that area of things he had enjoyed it nonetheless.

Harry was just drifting back into sleep when he felt something brush against his lips, and his eyes snapped open. He wrenched himself upright in alarm, registering only a blur of red in front of him. He reached for his glasses and saw that it was Ginny, sitting on the bed beside him.

“Morning,” she said.

“M-morning,” he stammered, attempting to flatten his hair and look a little more presentable. 

He had a curious idea that it had been her lips that had just brushed against his. Even though she had clearly just woken up, Ginny looked as pretty as she always did with dark brown eyes and long red hair that fell loosely at her sides. Yet as lovely as her visit was, Harry wondered why Ginny was in here in the first place.

“Err,” he began. “Is everything ok?”

“Fine,” she replied, smiling.

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Out.”

“Oh.” 

The realisation that they were alone in the house made Harry feel a little nervous, and he was suddenly aware of how little he was wearing. As though reading his thoughts, Ginny glanced down momentarily at his body and Harry felt his face growing hot. He wanted to reach for the duvet to cover himself but it was by his feet and he didn’t want to make his discomfort too obvious, so stayed put. 

“I was going to go outside and practise my diving technique,” Ginny explained.

“Right, yeah that sounds good,” Harry replied, relieved for conversation.

Ginny looked a little mischievous for a moment and then said, “I was coming upstairs to fetch my broom when I heard you say my name.”

Harry froze. He had been known to talk in his sleep but he didn’t still do it now, did he? He hadn’t said anything from his dream out loud had he? Harry felt a rising sense of panic as he thought back to what they had been doing in the dream. 

“Oh, really?” He asked, in what he hoped was a casual tone.

“I wondered what kind of dream you were having about me.”

Harry was unsure of what to say to this so he simply said nothing and looked away, embarrassed. Ginny looked strangely put out by this comment as though he had just rebuffed her advances, and she sat up. She looked towards the door and Harry knew she was about to leave. Suddenly feeling an overwhelming desire to stay beside her, he quickly grabbed hold of her arm. 

It wasn’t until they were finally alone together that Harry realised just how much he wanted to be with her like this. He had not wanted to bring up the subject of the two of them before because he knew how much she was going through and hadn’t wanted to burden her with anything else. But today she had sought him out and to Harry that was a clear indication that she wanted this as much as he did.

“It was about you.” He said quickly, his face a little hot. “You and me.”

Ginny did not reply for a while and simply gazed at him. Then she leaned in closer.

“Really?” She asked softly.

Harry looked into her warm, hazel eyes and nodded, feeling himself drawn towards her. The distance between the two of them was closed as her soft lips pressed against his. He felt as though an electric current had shot through his body at the touch of their lips and Harry knew he had been waiting for this, for her. They continued their kiss and Harry cupped her face in his hands while she ran her fingers through his hair, making his toes curl in pleasure. 

They broke apart slowly and looked at each other like they had suddenly found something they did not know they had been looking for. Everything else seemed to fall away as Harry stared at Ginny, it seemed so natural and easy to be with her like this. He nuzzled into her neck, breathing in the familiar flowery scent he liked so much. Harry pushed back the locks of red hair that had fallen across her shoulder, revealing more freckles that looked like sprinkles of cinnamon across her creamy skin. Harry closed his eyes and began kissing her neck, marvelling in the simple pleasure of being so close to her. He felt Ginny sigh contently and kiss him on the head before resting her cheek there.

“Harry?” she murmured.

“Mmm?” He replied, still lazily kissing her pale, slender neck.

“I really do love you, you know.”

Harry stopped kissing her and looked up. He knew that he was loved by many; living and dead, some far away and some who lived in this very house, but hearing the words from Ginny felt different. He did not know how to describe the feeling, only that he wanted those words to engulf him, to swallow him whole; he wanted to keep hearing them from her again and again. Forever, if he could.

Part of him still felt incredibly guilty and sad allowing himself to love so strongly and openly when there were those who could never love, who had died in the battle he had begun. But then he remembered what McGonagall had said to Lupin in the Hospital Wing after Dumbledore had died, that he would have been happy knowing that there was a little more love in the world. 

“I love you too,” he replied. 

She smiled at this, but he did not feel as though it were enough. I wanted to tell her how much he had thought of her, how many times he had become blissfully lost in the mist of memories he kept hidden away, of their time together at Hogwarts.

“When I was hunting the Horcruxes it was-” he broke off, unable to find words to describe how painful that part of his journey had been. 

“It was hard. Really hard. But sometimes I would get The Marauders Map out and just watch you on there, trying to imagine what you were doing. It always made me feel better seeing your small dot wandering around, though also kind of sad that I couldn’t be with you.”

Ginny was looking at him in wonder. “Did you really do that?”

Harry nodded.

“I thought about you all the time too,” Ginny whispered. “I was so worried that something was going to happen to you, I hated never knowing where you were or if you were safe. I missed you, Harry.”

“I missed you too,” he breathed, the realisation of the statement hitting him. 

He had missed her so much.

Ginny put her arms around his neck and Harry kissed her again, allowing himself to finally be overwhelmed by his feelings for her. It was as though they had broken through a dam and everything was rushing out at once. 

_She loves me,_ he thought in amazement. _And I love her._

With this thought racing through Harry’s mind and bursting like fireworks he pulled Ginny closer to him, and deepened the kiss between them. His mouth opened to hers, and he felt her tongue flick against his, causing him to moan softly. Earlier the kiss had been innocent and tender, but now it was becoming urgent and Harry felt greedy, wanting Ginny even closer, to feel even more of her. Harry was also aware of how little material there was between the two of them, and felt himself growing harder at the thought. Harry ran his hands over Ginny’s body and she gently pushed him down against the pillows, her brilliant red hair falling around them like a curtain. It was now Harry’s turn to have his neck kissed as Ginny trailed them up to his jawline. She then nibbled on his earlobe and Harry shuddered with pleasure, surprised at how good it felt. One of Ginny’s hands was now edging under his t-shirt and goosebumps rose, following where her fingers skated across his skin as she felt his chest, the hollow of his stomach, the outline of his ribs. Harry’s own hand was now pushing at Ginny’s thin top. He had never felt a girl’s body before and was curious about how it would be compared to his own. Ginny gave a soft sound of pleasure as his hands roamed over her thin waist and followed her body in the curves of her hips. He grazed his thumb along the hard hipbone beneath the soft skin, enjoying the feeling. But then Ginny gave a funny shudder and giggled, pulling back from him. Harry stopped moving, worried he had done something wrong.

“Sorry,” she murmured against his lips. “Ticklish.”

Harry smiled at this and took a firmer grip of her body instead. So Ginny was ticklish. He felt as though this information had let him enter a more intimate, private realm of Ginny’s life, and it made him want to find out more about her. 

They continued exploring each other’s bodies and Ginny lowered herself onto his so every part of them was touching. Harry gave a groan at this new sensation. He could feel her everywhere; her presence was intoxicating, her body pressed against his in a way that felt incredible yet maddening. Harry felt himself almost bursting with longing for her and in frustration he wound a hand through her hair, taking a bunch of it tightly into his fist, making Ginny moan and arch into him more urgently. 

She then shifted so she was leaning on one arm and he, needing her body to stay pressed against his, followed suit so that they were lying on their side. Harry felt Ginny’s hand snake over him and was about to see what she was doing, when quick as a flash her hand slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers and cupped his left cheek. Harry broke the kiss in surprise and saw Ginny grinning wickedly back at him. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages,” she said slyly. “Ever since you bent down to catch that gnome in the garden the other day.”

Harry was so shocked at this confession that he laughed. 

“And are you satisfied?” He asked, still laughing.

“Very,” Ginny said. “I just groped Harry Potter’s bum.”

“Bet that’s a sentence you never thought you’d say,” Harry replied.

But Ginny simply waggled her eyebrows at him mischievously, which made Harry laugh again.

“You’re the first one to do it too,” he added.

Ginny sighed. “Romilda Vane is probably plotting her revenge against me as we speak.”

Harry chuckled and kissed her again, finding it incredible again just how easy it was for them to be together, how quick they were to laughter, to happiness after everything they had been through. 

Ginny curled her legs around Harry’s, and he moved his hands down to feel the tiny soft hairs on her thighs. Ginny gave a small whimper at this, but they both knew they would not go any further than that just yet.

 _At least,_ Harry thought, kissing Ginny’s neck once again. _Not in Ron’s room._


End file.
